Speed Queen
Speed Queen is a recurring villain in the DC Super Hero Girls web series and one of the Female Furies. Appearance She has dark skin and brown eyes and wears dark lipstick. She wears a purple and yellow skating outfit and a helmet resembling a Mohawk. She uses chakrams as weapons. Superpowers *Supernatural Speed *Speed Combat *Enhanced Chakram Skill *Immortality *Enhanced Condition Depiction in the web series Season two In the special Super Hero High, Speed Queen appears training in Apokolips with the other Female Furies. When Granny Goodness opens the Boom Tube to Apokolips, the Furies enter Super Hero High School and help her take over the school with mind control to conquer Earth. After doing so, Speed Queen and Mad Harriet stand guard in the Principal's office with Granny. After Batgirl and Supergirl disable the mind control, they enter the lobby to battle the students. Speed Queen throws disks, causing the ceiling to collapse, before being attacked from behind by Harley Quinn causing her to wobble on her skates while Bumblebee shoots at her. She is eventually defeated along with Granny and the rest of the Furies and thrown into a Boom Tube into Belle Reve Penitentiary by Vice Principal Grodd. Season three Speed Queen does not appear when Lashina unsuccessfully tries to break the Furies out of Belle Reve in Spring Prison Break. In A Fury Scorned, Lashina tries again and succeeds, and Speed Queen and the rest of the Furies escape through a portal to Apokolips. In the film Intergalactic Games, Speed Queen appears as part of the Female Furies with Granny Goodness, competing in the titular event as "Apokolips Magnet School" with the real goal to steel the responsometer to build combat robots. They taunt Big Barda as a traitor during the banquet and participate in the ensuing food fight. During the first day of the games, she competes against Flash and Lobo in the super speed sprint event, narrowly losing to the former but far ahead of the latter. Granny and the Furies later break into the garage to steal the responsometer and engage Super Hero High students. They almost get away until Big Barda arrives and helps defeat them, directing Bumblebee to defeat Speed Queen by stinging her skates, causing her to crash into a wall. They are then disqualified from the Games and sent away in a Metropolis Special Crimes Unit truck Season five In Rolling Blunder, Speed Queen competes with Mad Harriet and Lashina as the Furies against SHH's Savage Supers roller derby team. After taunting Big Barda into competing against them, Speed Queen launches Barda out of the school gym and onto the Metropolis streets. The match spills into a construction site where she builds a lead for the Furies as their jammer. As the Furies close into Belle Reve Penitentiary to release the prisoners, They are stopped by Barda when she throws her skates at them, tripping them. In the second part of My So-Called Anti-Life, Speed Queen and Mad Harriet appear in a flashback respectively explaining to Darkseid that the Heroes of Earth are too powerful and smart to conquer the planet. Category:Villains Category:Aliens